End of game
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Todo comenzó por una apuesta entre los gemelos, que Kanon perdió. Ahora Shaka y Saga son pareja, mientras que él se muere de amor por Shaka. Su unico consuelo es ser su guardaespaldas [Oneshot]


_En un principio este fic iba a ser muy corto y llevaba otra trama (cuando no xD), y que decir del final T.T _

_En fin... espero no romperles el corazón ni la ilusión y que alguien no kiera matarme n.nU x su atención y lectura... Gracias D _

**End of Game**

Un silbido le pasó rozando cerca del oído antes de que su extremidad fuera jalada sin cuidado, para sentarlo con brusquedad en el asfalto. Sus pupilas juzgaron con reproche a quien se asomaba por la puertezuela del auto y disparaba tres veces contra sus agresores; entonces volvió a la realidad y esa mirada acusadora se volvió aterrada

-"Malditos"- Murmuró el hombre de cabellos cerúleos después de haber tenido que bajar la cabeza para que la bala no le diera en la frente

-"Vamos a morir... vamos a morir..."- Sentenció su protegido acunándose a sí mismo entre el sonido de truenos

-"Eso no va a pasar"- Comentó el hombre armado respondiendo a los disparos

-"¿¡Qué no te has dado cuenta en medio de que cosa estamos?!... ¡La muerte esta cerca!... ¡Ya la puedo sentir!..."

-"¡Guarda silencio!"- Exclamó tomando con rudeza sus antebrazos y pegando el rostro al del rubio, que un milímetro de distancia rompía el efímero contacto –"Te digo que no vamos a morir y si lo digo... ¡Es porque así es!..."- Hizo un momento de silencio hasta lograr contenerse y moderar el tono en su voz –"Por una vez en tu vida Shaka, confía en mi"- Y aunque él no lograba sentir esa seguridad por la vida de ambos, trató de sonreír levemente para transmitirle un poco de convencimiento.

Cuando él hizo un vano movimiento de aceptación, el peliazul tomó nuevamente el arma entre sus manos y prosiguió con el tiroteo, que en medio del silencio, hizo a los delincuentes confiarse y así darle una victoria al guardaespaldas.

Tomó por la mano al rubio y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, puesto que sabia que ir por la carretera seria peligroso si los asaltantes habían pedido refuerzos.

Sus huellas no se marcaban en el pasto. Su andar sólo era delatado por el crujir de la verdosa hierba bajo ellos, o la alfombra de hojas pardas que se habían desprendido de los árboles anunciando la llegaba del otoño; en el sendero únicamente iluminado por la luz del cuerpo celeste.

-"Creo que aquí podremos descansar"- Anunció un par de minutos después, considerando que la distancia interpuesta entre el lugar del enfrentamiento y ese, era suficiente.

Soltó la mano del rubio, disponiéndose a sentarse bajo la frondosidad de un árbol antes de quitarse el saco y ponerlo en la tierra para que su protegido se sentara; después de todo, Shaka era una persona opulenta, alguien que lo pensaría varias antes de colocar sus voluptuosidades traseras en ese sitio y ensuciarse. Para sorpresa suya al virar el rostro hacia él, se topó con una mirada que le hizo retroceder, una que en su vida imagino dedicada hacia su persona

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Inquirió contrayendo el entrecejo, cual signo de desconcierto. El rubio sonrió antes de responder un «**_Si_**», que le dio como recompensa un matiz carmín nunca antes percibido en los pómulos del mayor, ni en los propios. –"Creo que..."- Se dio la vuelta para ocultar lo que desde hacia tiempo le profesaba

-"Kanon"- Le asió por el brazo impidiendo su huida. Las pupilas esmeralda renegaron al deseo de observar sus edenes, aunque poco pudieron hacer cuando los dedos níveos del menor, se colocaron bajo su barbilla y le forzaron a mirarle.

Ahora deseaba no ver ese fulgor, porque si él era el verdadero causante, los problemas vendrían cuando viera a su hermano...

Y si bien el contacto entre sus labios era algo que también quería impedir, no negaba que era uno de los mayores anhelos por los que no había renunciado aún a su trabajo como guardaespaldas...

**o.o.o.o.o**

De nuevo entre los muros llenos de pinturas de artistas famosos y el piso de marfil, con el aroma a pino artificial con el que la muchacha del aseo limpiaba la mansión.

Nuevamente rodeado por los brazos de la persona que lo amaba como a nadie más en el mundo, y a la que él le debía tanto.

Depositó un suave beso en su frente, con las manos en las mejillas que fue desprendiendo conforme sus labios avanzaban por el rostro y se situaban en la boca del rubio, dándole un beso ansioso después de la agonía padecida esos días por saberle perdido luego del tiroteo.

Terminando su muestra afectiva, corrió hacia su hermano; le abrazó y agradeció por los cuidados otorgados al amor de su vida

-"No sé como voy a pagarte"- El menor de los gemelos como respuesta, sonrió con desgana, aparentando una felicidad que no sentía

-"Siempre puedes aumentarme el sueldo, Saga"- Y ambos comenzaron a reír, pese a la mirada de Shaka sobre Kanon, y la forma en que este último se resistía a corresponderle cualquier muestra de un cambio en su '_relación_'; porque si bien recordaba, ellos se llevaban mal hasta esa noche en el bosque, donde se permitió llenarlo de caricias, cambiando el raciocinio por deseo carnal.

Y lo que entendía el rubio como un juego por parte de su guardaespaldas, escondía la rivalidad entre dos hermanos y un recuerdo que asesinaba el alma...

-:-:-:- Fhash Back -:-:-:- 

Desde su nacimiento, los gemelos siempre habían competido por obtener las mejores cosas y destacar entre ellos; es decir, el que alcanzaba algo que al otro le resultaba difícil, era declarado el ganador momentáneo hasta que este consiguiera una victoria.

Sucedió que en la escuela conocieron a Shaka Wedge, un chico muy difícil de conquistar. Un ser que destilaba perfección por cada gesto representado. Dueño de una cascada áurea y un par de ojos que no sólo tenían la característica del cielo, si no que te conducían hacia el.

A diferencia de Saga, la mente de Kanon tatuó la primera vez que esa mirada celeste se clavó en él, incluso el roce de sus manos como signo cordial, inaugurando una supuesta relación amistosa.

Pero debido a la reputación del rubio como presa difícil, y a la eterna disputa entre ambos hermanos, la mente del gemelo mayor concibió la idea de un posible juego, uno donde el perdedor renunciaba a la herencia que su padre les había dejado.

«**_Firmarás y me dejarás todo cuando sea yo el ganador_**»

«**_¿Quién te asegura que saldrás tú victorioso?_**»

«**_Soy el más guapo y simpático de los dos, no puedo perder; por ello no me extrañaría si temieras salir derrotado_**»

Así, la travesura de ambos -en la que Shaka era victima y quizá premio-, dio inicio, terminando en desgracia, cuando la noche en que Kanon revelaría que se había enamorado de la presa, Saga confesó guardar sentimientos de la misma índole por el rubio

«**_Sé que sólo se trataba de un juego... pero la verdad... es que... me enamoré de él_**»

Y el menor arto de las disputas sostenidas con su hermano y guardado la esperanza de que el corazón de Shaka fuera suyo, cometió el error de esconder su amor.

Pasadas un par de semanas, no tuvo más remedio que apartarse al saber que el ángel por quien ambos competían, era totalmente de Saga; manifestado por el propio rubio en una conversación donde pedía consejos para ofrecerle una respuesta positiva a la propuesta hecha por su hermano

«**_Me ha dicho que me ama, y yo le dije que lo iba a pensar; pero moría por decirle que si_**»

«**_Lo hubieras hecho en su momento..._**»

«**_Lo sé... es que yo quería hacerlo de forma más especial. Lo amo en verdad_**»

Las cosas entre Shaka y él siguieron iguales, con ese nexo amistoso que pintaba una línea imaginaría entre ese afecto y el amor imposible; no obstante, estas empeoraron algunos meses después, cuando el rubio fue a vivir a la mansión y confundido entre los cuartos y las sombras, terminó besando el menor de los gemelos hasta el grado de hacerle perder el control y estar a punto de llegar a un nivel superior, interrumpiéndolo al escucharle decir su nombre en medio jadeos, reconociendo aquella voz entre cortada como propiedad de Kanon

Ese día surgió una discusión entre ambos, la cual los llevó a romper los lazos de amistad y cualquier gesto afable, que con anterioridad, se habían demostrado

Transcurrió un año. El menor de los hermanos se encontraba de nuevo en la mansión, después de haberle dejado todo a su gemelo y ser contratado como guardaespaldas del ahora matrimonio Bennett, una vez concluidos sus estudios lejos del país.

Así sucedieron las cosas, desde el porque Kanon trabajaba para su propio hermano y el como se esforzaba por acallar los sentimientos, que la noche de la balacera, el rubio descubrió con una mirada y una frase reconfortante.

**-:-:-:- End of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

Saga caminó hacia su esposo y pasando el brazo por detrás de la nuca, conduciéndole hacia las escaleras para llevarlo a la habitación de ambos y que durmiera un poco después de compartir un baño relajante con él. Shaka se dejó guiar con una sonrisa cómplice, observando de reojo el gesto atormentado que Kanon había tratado de ocultar, y que desnudaba cuando ninguno de los dos le observaban. La mueca de labios se disolvió, siendo cambiando por una duda que únicamente los recuerdos podían evaporar.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Observó su padecimiento en el espejo, maldiciendo ese tono rojizo en sus ojos, que antes era blanco. Con los dedos siguió la línea grácil de las pequeñas lágrimas que ahora pendían de su barbilla, limpiando sus pómulos de ese dolor líquido.

Tontamente se había percatado demasiado tarde, que él era la persona con la que realmente quería estar, el único ser que en verdad le inspiraba paz, confianza y con el que se sentía completo; y aunque él lo supo, el tiempo en que debía estar en este mundo se terminó, escapando por cada exhalación y por la herida que una bala le había hecho en la yugular...

Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento.

**-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:- **

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Las piernas apenas si se aferraban el piso por medio de las plantas de los pies y las manos no le permitían beber en paz su café.

Le vio llegar por el cristal y todo su sistema nervioso estuvo a punto de colapsar. Kanon rebuscó con la mirada el paradero de su protegido, encontrándolo cuando este levantó la mano, haciéndole señal para que se acercara. Tomó asiento delante de él, intercambiaron un saludo y prosiguieron con la conversación; pero el peliazul se negó a dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, lo cual causó la molestia de Shaka, quien se levantó indignado, dispuesto a marcharse

«**_Esta será la última vez que nos veamos..._**»

El rubio le observó consternado

«**_Mañana me voy lejos del país. Eso quiere decir que yo ya no trabajo más para ti_**»

«**_¡Eso es todo lo que soy para ti! ¿Un contrato?_**»

Kanon no respondió, introdujo la mano en el saco y luego en la camisa, sacó unos cuantos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa.

«**_Eres un..._**»

Apenas Shaka iba a mostrarle el dolor de sus acciones, cuando un par de hombres encapuchados entraron en el negocio con pistola en mano, amenazando con matar a quien quisiera hacerse pasar por héroe y frustrar el asalto. Algunas mujeres gritaron. Todos se postraron de rodillas, con la frente en el mosaico.

Kanon, que había caminado hasta el rubio, le abrazaba en el piso, mientras percibía el pavor que le carcomía con ese estremecimiento.

«**_Tengo miedo..._**»

Le escuchó decir con la voz entrecortada. Apretó su mano en busca de valor, a lo que su ex custodio respondió pegando la mejilla a su faz, y aprisionando a su vez, los dedos níveos de su cuñado, con los propios.

Los vándalos recogieron las joyas, carteras y dinero en efectivo, que los asustados clientes les habían dejado a cambio de su vida –el peliazul tuvo que ayudar a su protegido a quitarse las cosas de valor monetario-. Al concluir su tarea se dispusieron a partir, cuando uno de los compradores –que casualmente era policía- comenzó a dispararles. La habitación se llenó de gritos, cristales rotos y detonaciones.

El cuerpo de su amor prohibido temblaba con mayor ímpetu, por lo que Kanon temió una convulsión que trajera como consecuencia, un paro cardiaco.

Introdujo la mano en la pretina del pantalón, tomó el arma de fuego con su mano y ocultándose entre las mesas que él mismo volcó para proteger a Shaka, comenzó a disparar hacia los asaltantes prestándole auxilio al policía.

Los truenos y gritos ensordecían, y la sangre de algunos inocentes comenzaba a correr...

Si bien el contrato con Saga por preservar la vida de su esposo, hacia unas horas se había consumado, su obligación ya no era protegerle; pero sus sentimientos hacia él era más profundos que cualquier plan a futuro que tuviera reservado para sí mismo. Así, cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza para buscar una forma mejor de huir, la bala que tenía su nombre impreso en ella ciñó la piel de Kanon, atravesándola cuando este se abalanzó sobre el rubio para protegerlo con sus brazos, mientras disparaba contra quien había intentado darle muerte.

La victoria del peliazul fue inmediata, auque no se pueda opinar lo mismo sobre su vida

Shaka tardó un poco de darse cuenta que el silencio ya formaba parte de la habitación, y que el piso comenzaba a ser oculto bajo algunas gotas de sangre.

Movió despacio el cuerpo del mayor, aparentando molestia al tenerle sobre si; mas al darse cuenta que este no se movía, el pavor se apoderó de él. La palma de su mano sintió la humedad del piso, gritando al observar sangre marcando las líneas en esta.

Le llamó por su nombre mientras se acomodaba para apoyar la cabeza del herido en su muslo. Y las lágrimas fueron lo primero que se asomaron por el rabillo del ojo al observar esa perforación que le arrancaba de su lado, descubriendo no sólo el dolor oculto de su partida, si no el significado de aquella heroica acción: Kanon no estaba jugando con él. Lo amaba y ahí se lo demostraba, al entregar su vida sin importar nada

«**_Si me lo hubieras dicho..._**»

Replicó el rubio con ese dolor en el pecho que le imposibilitaba respirar, hablar... con el frío que le calaba en los mas hondo del alma. El peliazul tragó saliva, la sangre fluyó con mayor rapidez por el orificio en su cuello; y como no podía hablar, Shaka tuvo que interpretar su mirada

«**_Tantas veces lo intenté..._**»

Y eso dolía más, el que únicamente hubiera aspirado a su amor sin estar dispuesto a perder, incluso cuando la noche en que ambos estuvieron extraviados, el rubio dio pauta a algo de mayor intención.

Inclinó la frente hasta pegarla a la de Kanon, mojando sus cabellos azulados con el lamento silencioso que sus edenes desprendían

«**_Te amo..._**»

Dijo el gemelo con esfuerzos sobre humanos. Shaka no soportó su agonía

«**_También te amo. Eso quería decirte_**»

Un cristal líquido corrió por la mejilla pálida del mayor, al cerrar los ojos. El rubio apresó sus labios por última vez, antes de que el hálito sepulcral se apoderara del alma de Kanon y su cuerpo quedara inerte y sin vida

Al separarse, sus propias lágrimas bañaron el semblante de quien amaba, del testigo irrefutable que el tiempo no perdona

**-:-:-:- End of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

No conforme el destino con quitarle al ser amaba, hacia unos minutos que Saga le había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, desde la causa de cortejarle sabiendo que a Kanon le gustaba, hasta el contratarlo como guardaespaldas para atormentarlo; pero a pesar de sus crueles intenciones, él también se había quedado enamorado del rubio

Pero para Shaka ya era suficiente. El saber que su propio esposo había atentado contra la felicidad de las personas que supuestamente amaba, era algo difícil de perdonar; sin embargo comprendió la causa de su confusión, del pensar que amaba a Saga cuando su corazón solamente le profesaba amor al menor de los gemelos. Y también entendió que si Kanon calló sus sentimientos para anteponer la alegría de quienes apreciaba antes que la suya, él podría intentar calmar el dolor de su perdida con alguien que supuestamente amaba, perdonarle y quizá brindarle otra oportunidad para quererlo de verdad...

Aunque la única persona que amó hasta el último suspiro, en el final de sus días, fue Kanon

FIN

_Hacia mucho que no escribía un final triste o.o... me pregunto k me habrá dado por hacer uno xd... Igual... gracias de nuevo a todas las niñas hermosas que me leen... muchos besos y mil gracias x _

_p.d. hubiera kerido que fuera más largo TwT _


End file.
